Small Beginnings
by Cybelluk
Summary: How things all started.


SMALL BEGINNINGS 

It was still dark as he rolled over in his bunk. He kicked back the blankets, then shivered. Not with cold but with excitement.

It was today! This was going to be the day he had waited for, the one he had been working so hard towards since the day he had been born, five years and three days ago.

Naturally Dick couldn't remember the first time he had gone aloft. His Mom had told him all about it though. She had told him how she had been upset with his Dad when on the day Dick arrived home from the hospital he had climbed up to the platform with Dick in his arms.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust him," she had told him, "safest hands in the world has your Dad. It was just that you were so new and so tiny." She had explained. "He said to you that day, 'this will be your world my little bird, I will teach you to fly.'

Tonight he would. He had never felt more at home than he did in the upper reaches of the Big Top. All the repetitious hard work would come to fruition tonight.

Dick curled up clutching his battered beloved stuffed elephant and mentally went through the routine.

Swing, tuck, extend, push, roll, turn, leap, and catch. He could almost feel the movements.

He could hear Dad saying

"That was good, now do it again, only this time…"

Then Mom telling him to point his toes and to extend his fingers

"Like so."

He remembered how he had been mortified when, just over a year ago, his Mom had dragged him along to ballet classes. Mom had already had some training as a girl and thought it was a good idea as it would bring some added 'grace and deportment and polish' to the act.

It hadn't been too bad, especially when he found he wasn't the only boy there. His natural agility had put him at the top of the class quite quickly.

By way of some compensation Dad had enrolled him in Aikido classes. Dick already did Tai Chi with his Mom every morning. There was a Chinese family of acrobats with the circus who taught anyone who wanted to join in. Dick even as a small baby had gone along with Mom. When he was able to sit up, it was noticed that he was attempting the sets, mimicking the movements. He had been encouraged, and the Grandfather of the Chinese family had been teaching him the actual martial arts side ever since he could walk.

Despite his young age Dick was a fast study and soon excelled. The strength, nimbleness and agility he had gained on the trapeze gave him an edge.

Yet, he never let any of his achievements and the praise go to his head. Despite his 'lofty' future profession he had his feet firmly on the ground, much to his parents relief.

He wasn't boastful and actually got embarrassed when praised too much. His happy and cheerful attitude only served to hide his true physical genius.

Dick rolled over again, stretching out on his back. He was far too excited to sleep.

In the dim light that was creeping around the edges of the curtains he could just make out the new costume hanging on the back of the door, a miniature copy of his parents.

For this occasion a bright yellow long shiny cape had been added, along with patches bearing their initials on the left tunic breast.

Dad had explained to him about how the costumes were loosely based on a character called Robin Hood, who had lived in England hundreds of years ago. This had a certain irony, as his parent's pet name for him was Robin.

Mom had added that the capes were in honour of his debut.

"My debut!" It made it sound like such a grand event.

The light was getting brighter now and Dick could hear people beginning to stir in the other trailers. Days began early in the circus.

He heard the creaking of the bed in his parent's room and the tread of feet.

Mom poked her head round his door.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'll meet you outside for Tai Chi. We'll have breakfast after"

"Ok Mom." Dick called after her. He jumped out of bed and donned his sweats, they were a little on the big side but ideal for the task in hand.

Dick sat at the table drinking a glass of milk. His Mom was busy preparing breakfast. Dad had his nose buried in the newspaper.

This mornings breakfast promised to be a rare treat, a feast in fact. The mouth-watering aromas filled the trailer. Bacon, sausage, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggs and hash browns were piled on the plates.

Mom explained.

"We wont get much chance to have a proper meal at lunch, and it will be after the show before we will be able to eat again. We don't want to perform on a full stomach do we? This will set us up for the day."

As they ate Dad told him

"I have to pop into the town after breakfast. When I get back we will get on with rehearsing. Then young man, I want you to have a rest before tonight."

"Ok." Dick agreed reluctantly. "Rest, how could he?" He thought to himself.

"You help your Mom with the dishes now you hear?" Dad instructed.

They had cleared the dishes away. Mom washed and Dick dried, carefully stowing them away.

Mom, wiping her hands on a towel, glanced at her watch.

"I think Dad will be a couple of hours yet. I'm going to take the opportunity to do some needlework. How about you?"

"I don't know." Dick said indecisively. "I feel too, too excited to do anything."

"Why don't you draw?" Mom suggested.

"Ok." Dick agreed.

He settled down at the table and doodled for a while, he soon found himself watching Mom as her fingers flew back and forth.

"What's that?" he asked eventually.

"Its tatting, I'm making a table mat." She told him. She had been taught this skill by one of the matriarchs of the circus. She had become very competent at the craft and produced many items such as bookmarks, and coasters with just a funny shaped shuttle and crochet cotton. Along with other handcrafted items, they were sold to supplement their income, especially in the winter months.

Sensing his interest, Mom patted the sofa beside her and smiled.

"Come sit with me sweetheart."

Dick joined her and watched with fascination the forms taking shape.

"How's it work?" he asked

"Would you like to have a go?" Mom asked him. "It's easier to see how it works then."

Dick eyed her sceptically.

"I've a spare shuttle here already wound on," she said delving in her workbag.

"You think I could do that?" Dick asked not yet convinced.

"Of course, give me your left hand."

Dick held it up.

"Hold your fingers like this." Mom demonstrated holding her thumb and first fingertips together and splaying the other three out.

Dick copied her.

Mom unwound a length of cotton from the shuttle.

"Ok hold the cotton between your thumb and finger. That's right."

She wound the cotton across the back of his hand and back round underneath to form a loop.

"Catch this end in your finger and thumb too, and try and keep the loop taught. That's it, now follow what I do."

She demonstrated the 'first part of a 'knot', then the second part.

"Now if you've done it right the loop round your hand should slide through like this." Again she demonstrated. Dicks didn't.

"Never mind, we'll just snip that off and try again," she said wielding her tiny needlework scissors.

After several failed attempts Dick managed to get it right, much to his great delight. Mom told him how to make a simple ring and watched him, his tongue poking out with concentration as he worked. Triumphantly he held up his first efforts.

"Aren't you the clever one?" she said hugging him and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

She cocked her head to one side listening

"I think that's Dad back, you had better clear your crayons away and go get your practice gear on."

Dick scuttled off to do as she had told him. In his room he rummaged in the drawers for his old tights and leotard. Putting them on he retrieved an oversized sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. Diving under the bunk bed he ferreted for his soft battered pumps. He prised his foot into his old trainers for the walk over to the tent.

When he emerged from his room Mom and Dad were waiting.

They pulled apart sheepishly. Dick ignored this, he was used to the demonstrative affection his parents showed each other.

This time though he had a feeling that it was because they were up to something.

"You ready?" Mom asked him. Dick nodded. "I've got the towels and the drinks."

"Come on then," Dad urged, laughing and making a lunge towards the door.

"Bet you cant catch me?"

"Bet I can." Dick laughed racing past his Dad.

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you, little rascal." Dad called after him feigning defeat.

"Now then children." Mom admonished, laughing at their antics.

Once in the ring seriousness reigned. No acting around allowed here.

The rehearsal had gone well so far, they had practiced the main 'stunts' several times over.

Dad was having a discussion with the technical guys about the lighting and such like. Mom and Dick were taking a much-needed break.

"Ok." Dad announced coming back over to where Dick and Mom where sat.

"We can go for a full run through now." He told them. "One of the guys is going to be the ringmaster. So, starting positions please."

"Yes boss." Mom quipped sarcastically saluting him.

The run though had gone relatively smoothly. After making their bows to an audience of company members, they retreated back to the trailer.

"I was pleased with that." Dad said, "Ok young fellow m' lad lets have you in the shower and then we will have some lunch. After that its bed for you for an afternoon nap."

Dicks face fell. Afternoon naps were for babies.

"Hey we want to be fresh for tonight, don't we?" Dad chided. "It's going to be a very late one for you."

"I spose so." Dick conceded reluctantly. He knew better than to argue. Dad was probably right anyway.

After his shower Dick sat at the table once more. Mom put a plate of sandwiches in front of him along with another large glass of milk.

Despite the enormous breakfast he had demolished, Dick rapidly devoured the sandwiches. He had a voracious appetite.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You think you could manage something to finish that off with?" Mom asked him grinning.

"Please!"

Mom placed a large slice of home made deep apple pie in front of him. That too was rapidly demolished. He washed the last few crumbs down with the last of his milk.

"Ok my lad." Dad said sounding very stern. "Off to your bed now."

"I know I won't be able to sleep." Dick protested.

"Off to bed!" his Dad repeated firmly.

Dick slunk off to his room and threw himself down on the bunk.

"How's I spose to sleep?" He asked his stuffed elephant. "Speshly today."

John poked his head around Dicks door and smiled as he quietly closed it again.

"I think won't be able to sleep." He chuckled to Mary. "He's snoring already!"

Mary smiled

"I'll think I'm going to go do the same." She said. "You?"

"I think I'll join you, but sleeps the last thing on my mind right now." John chuckled suggestively.

Mary giggled. That John loved her she never had cause to doubt. Not a day went by without him telling and showing her, in some way.

John locked the outside door to indicate they wanted some privacy. Folk would often pop in unannounced, knocking and walking in.

He then followed his wife into their bedroom.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Dick rolled over dreamily and yawned. Blinking he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Thought you said you wouldn't be able to sleep, huh?" Dad teased, swooping Dick from the bed and throwing him over his shoulder he carried him out to the living room.

Swing Dick around he suspended him by one ankle in mid air.

"Hey, not fair." Dick giggled trying to escape.

"You reckon?" Dad said with amusement. "I owe you from this morning." He reminded Dick.

"What!" Dick was trying to do a 'curl'

"I told you to wait till I got my hands on you when you ran off." Dad laughed.

"Hey this is cheating." Dick protested, his face red with effort.

"Oh cheating is it. I'll give you cheating!"

Dad swung Dick up and catching him in his arms briefly he 'dumped' him gently on the floor, then fell on him, tickling him mercilessly.

Their laughter brought Mom from the bedroom. She stood watching her two beloved men with pride.

Dick was so like his handsome father. He would be a heartbreaker when he grew up. He was just so cute now though. With his fathers blue-black locks, getting a bit long, she noticed.

He had inherited her blue eyes. They reflected his moods. She knew if he was feeling unwell as they turned a pale watery blue grey. If he was in a bad mood, which was rare, they turned a dark steely blue. Most of the time they sparkled like bright sapphires under the dark lashes that swept his face when he closed his eyes.

She loved both of them with equal measure.

"Okay, ok, that's enough." she interjected. "He'll be tired again if you carry on."

Dad jumped up and grabbed her.

"Your only jealous." He jested as he tickled her till she collapsed on the floor giggling like a girl.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! She squealed. "John, please, stop, stop."

Dick sat crossed legged on the floor amused by their antics. Dad was sat on top of Mom preventing her from escaping him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Now who's cheating?" He mumbled through the smooch. The kiss became more ardent.

"Oh yuck!" Dick cried rolling over laughing. "Not in front of the children!"

Extracting himself from Moms embrace Dad jumped up and moved towards Dick who scrambled to try to and evade him.

Catching him and scooping him up again Dad sat on the sofa and put Dick across his knee, he 'spanked him' playfully.

"That's for being cheeky." Dad cachinnated.

"Ouch, ow, ow, ouch!" Dick cried out in mock pain.

"Ok, ok, ok, that's really enough now." Mum said, tears in her eyes from laughing. "We need to get ready. Lets have a drink then we can get changed."

"Yes Mom." Father and son chorused together.

Mom gave them both a gentle clip around the ear.

The sun had just begun its descent in the western sky. The lights of the circus and surrounding sideshows and vendors were beginning to twinkle.

Gaily, bright coloured flags and banners began to flutter in the slight breeze.

The bouquet of hot dogs, onions, popcorn and candyfloss mingled with the smell of diesel fumes from the generators.

The calls from the sideshow barkers punctuated the music issuing from the speakers.

Dick drank this atmosphere in as they walked over toward the rear of the giant tent. Several people called out greetings to the family as they passed by.

A long queue had formed at the ticket kiosk. The few that had purchased them already were browsing the sideshows and concession stands.

Dick stopped to watch. He was anonymous at this point, his new costume hidden under jumper and jeans.

He studied the people's faces. Everyone seemed excited and in good spirits. Thankfully the circus had been welcomed with open arms here, unlike in some other places where they met with some suspicion and occasional aggression.

He eyed the posters proclaiming his parents as the 'STAR ATTRACTION'. After tonight he would be, hopefully, a permanent part of that attraction.

He knew his Mom and Dad were amazing. He wasn't sure he was quite in their league, but as long as they were please with him…

Mom stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You ready?" she asked gently. Dick nodded.

She turned him to face her as she knelt so her face was level with his.

"You nervous?" Dick shook his head, and then nodded. Mom smiled. "I bet you have butterflies in your stomach?"

Dick nodded again.

"My darling boy, its so natural. I get them still. Your Dad told me their wings help lift you and aid your flight." She hugged him.

Dick just nodded; he didn't want to break this 'moment' of intimacy with his Mom.

"Come my sweet little Robin, my beautiful tiny bird," She whispered standing up, "lets go."

Dick let her guide him towards the Big Top.

Dad was waiting for them in the area allocated to them backstage.

"Everything ok?" he asked nodding towards Dick.

"Yes, no problems." Mom said softly. Turning to Dick she instructed, "Get out of your jeans and jumper."

Dick did as he was told.

Mom sat him in front of an illuminated mirror.

"Your first make up," she said as she smoothed the foundation over his face. "Not too much for your first time I don't think, it will just stop you looking pale under the lights."

Dad was busy applying his make up at another mirror.

"What colour do you reckon tonight John," Mom asked him.

"Oh the green I think," he answered

Mom instructed Dick to close his eyes and he felt her stroke across his eyelids. Then he felt her dab something on his face.

"Ok have a look!" She announced.

He stared at his reflection. Vivid green eye shadow coated his eyelids and up to his eyebrows, sweeping up to fade at the temples. As he moved it glittered.

"Ok purse your lips together." Mom instructed him again, pursing her lips in a demonstration.

She smoothed a thin layer of deep red across his lips.

He hardly recognised the person looking back at him. He had watched Mom and dad put on their make up many a time, but it felt weird to be wearing it himself.

"Ok now you sit there quietly whilst I put my make up on." Mom told him.

A clown not much taller than Dick came over and looked Dick up and down. He grinned.

"Looking good, looking good." He signed. "Quite the showman."

"Thank you." Dick signed back. Bepé had been a part of Dick's life since the day they had brought him home from the hospital, and he adored the boy. Dick had learnt to sign with Bepé almost before he could talk, as he had loved to spend time with the man. Bepé was a trusty babysitter too.

"Break a leg." Bepé signed, patting Dick on the head.

"You too." Dick signed back.

Dad took Dick through a warm up routine of flexing and stretching, Mom joined in too when she joined them from applying her make up.

Dad lifted Dick, Dick standing balanced on his Dad's hands. Steady as a rock he stood poised, sure of his safety in his Fathers hands. Then Dad tossed him up into the air; Dick executed a perfect forward roll in mid air and then landed on his feet, bending slightly at the knee to absorb the landing.

Dad collected the bright yellow cape from the back of a chair and wrapped it around Dick's shoulders.

"Don't want you cooling down too quickly now do we?" He said as he gave Dick a big hug.

"I love you." He whispered into Dicks ear.

"Love you back." Dick answered softly.

The Ring Master called the company 'to order' and gave his usual 'pep talk'. He had just finished when the cry of

"BEGINNERS PLEASE!" was heard. The bustle to get ready began again in earnest.

Donning his top hat the Ring Master stood by the entrance to the ring. He twitched the curtain aside to survey the audience. Some had found their places still others were finding their seats.

"Looks like a sell out tonight!" He announced. "Ok five minutes to show time folks."

The band struck up a lively tune, and the audience began to settle down.

The Ring Master made a majestic entrance and flamboyantly greeted the crowd. The troupe of dancers opened the proceedings with a lively display.

Dick took up a position by the stage entrance so as to watch the show. His butterflies were getting increasingly restless making him almost quiver.

One by one the acts performed until the Ring Master announced a short interval. Dad called Dick over to go through a short warm up again. Mom gave him a bottle of water.

"Don't want you dehydrating do we?" She smiled.

The second half of the show got under way. The Flying Graysons' were last on the bill.

Dick felt like he had waited forever, when his Dad said to him

"Ok lets get ready by the curtain."

The penultimate act bounced through the curtains waving back at the clapping audience. It was the Valentino Brothers, a balancing act.

Catching sight of Dick they stopped.

"Break a leg young 'un," They told him. "We saw you at rehearsals and you were awesome!" They hurried away to wait for the grand parade at the end of the show.

"Don't get too big headed now y' hear." His Dad cautioned.

"Who me? Never!" Dick told him.

"Ok sweetheart, stand by for your cue." Mom whispered to him, as the Ring Master announced the starring act of the show.

Dick heard him announce

"THE FLYING GRAYSONS'!"

Mom and Dad ran together into the centre of the ring, waving. Then Mom went to one side of the stage and began her ascent by a narrow rope ladder. Dad went to the other and climbed a rope.

Once aloft they removed their yellow capes and let them drop to the floor eighty feet below, causing a collective 'Oh!' from the crowd.

Dick watched from his vantage point his chest bursting with pride as his parents went through the intricate routine.

The audience clapped wildly, believing the act to be over.

The ring Master hurried into the ring sweeping his arms wide and gesticulating to the crowd to quiet. After a brief moment a hush fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you have enjoyed what you have just seen, but its not over quite yet! We have a very special treat for you. You are the privileged few who will witness this historic event!

Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together and welcome the youngest and newest member of the Flying Grayson family, making his debut tonight!

RICHARD GRAYSON! 

With a flourish the Ring Master swept his arm towards the curtain, through which Dick, having taken a deep breath was emerging. He ran over to the Ring Masters side.

Several of the audience gave an 'awww'.

Dick made to remove his cape.

"You want me to give you a hand with that?" The Ring Master asked.

Dick nodded and allowed the Ring Master to remove the cape.

"Your not going up there are you?" The Ring Master asked pointing up to where Dick's parents were waiting.

Dick nodded.

"But your so small, and that's a long way up." The Ring Master pointed out. "Surly you cant climb all that way?"

"Its ok." Dick assured him as he ran over to the narrow rope ladder his Mom had used.

The Ring Master ran over to him as Dick tried to reach the lower rung. It was just out of reach, even when he jumped.

The audience laughed.

The Ring Master hurried over.

"Here let me give you a hand." He said lifting Dick so he could reach. "Need any more help?"

"No thanks." Dick called as he scurried up the ladder to join his Mom.

"Kids today." The Ring Master quipped as he shook his head and took his leave, collecting the bright yellow capes as he left. The audience laughed.

Reaching Mom, she rewarded him with a hug and a kiss.

"Ready my little bird, ready to spread your wings?" She whispered.

"Yes." Dick breathed back.

Dad took hold of his bar and began to swing out. Dick watched as he pummelled the chalk bag and shook off the excess.

Mom took hold of her bar and swung away.

As she swung toward him he leapt out and caught hold of her ankles. At the other end of the swing he leapt again and was caught by his Dad's strong, safe hands.

Dad swung him and he leapt, turning in mid air to clasp his mother's wrists, her hands closing around his.

Swing, twist, and leap. The routine reached its climax. Dick executed a double somersault to be caught by his Dad.

Dick hung there for a moment grinning at his Dad, who began to swing him higher and higher, until with a 'Now!' from his Dad he let go.

Dick fell; the audience drew in a collective breath and held it. At the last moment Dick tucked and somersaulted, landing in the safety net. He rolled to the edge and turned head over heals out to the floor. The audience let out the breath audibly.

His parents also gaining height from swinging dropped down into the net and joined him.

The audience went wild, clapping, stamping their feet and whistling.

The Graysons' took the applause bowing and waving.

The Ring Master bounced back into the ring. Waiting for the audience's attention he announced.

"WOW! I'm sure you will agree that was SPECTACULAR! Would you believe that young man is just five years old? "

The audience vocalised their amazement and incredulity.

"Honestly." The ring Master assured them. "He turned five just three days ago. I think you had better keep an eye on that one, he is certainly going to be a huge star in the future, if he isn't already."

The family exited the stage waving as they went.

The Band struck up for the big parade and the Ring Master announced each act in order of their appearance and the assembled in the ring clapping and waving. Finally he announced.

"AND LAST BUT BY NO MEANS LEAST……………..THE FLYING GRAYSONS'!"

Dick cart wheeled across the floor, then ended with a perfect back flip, Mom and Dad following behind.

Reaching him Dad hoisted him onto his shoulder.

The crowd cheered. Dick was radiant.

The company bowed and began to leave the ring. The audience began to drift away.

Backstage the atmosphere was electric. Dick was the centre of attention for a short time, before everyone drifted of.

Mom sat him at the mirror and covered his face with gloopy white cream, then began to wipe at his face with cotton wool to remove the greasepaint.

"I am so proud of you." She told him kissing the top of his head.

"That goes double for me," his Dad said coming up behind them. He too ruffled Dick's hair and then planted a kiss on his head.

Mom wiped the last of the make up off with an old damp towel.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked.

"It was, it was, was," Dick struggled to find an appropriate word. "Magic." His voice was almost a whisper. "Wonderful." He added.

"Good. Now just sit there quietly whilst Dad and I get our makeup off." Mom instructed.

Dick looked around, "Strange," he thought where is everyone. Normally it was a hive of activity after a show.

Dick began to get fidgety; Mom and Dad sure were taking their time.

"You hungry?" Dad asked. "As if I didn't know the answer to that one."

"I'm starving." Dick held his stomach.

"Ok shall we go see if there are any corn dogs left over?" His Dad suggested.

"Yes, please." Dick nodded eagerly.

"Come on then!" Dad swung him onto his shoulders and pranced around jiggling Dick till he laughed out loud.

"Hey where's Mom?" Dick noticed her absence.

"She went to prepare our supper, so don't tell about the corn dogs." Dad said conspiratorially as he galloped out of the Big Top.

Most of the audience had left the field. The sideshows and vendors had all but closed up, their lights blinking out.

"Oh dear! Looks like we were too late tonight." Dad said apologetically. "Never mind Moms making some supper anyway."

"Ok." Dick was a little disappointed. He had quite fancied that corn dog.

"Come on lets head back to the trailers. Hold on tight now." Dad began to mimic a horse's gait, as he made a somewhat circuitous route back to the circle of trailers parked up at the other side of the field.

Dick was having so much fun it never occurred to him that Dad was stalling for time, or that there were no others about.

As they reached the first trailer Dad shouted

"Hi ho Silver away!"

As they rounded the trailer Dicks eyes grew wide with astonishment. All the company were waiting, and as they saw Dick's arrival they burst into applause.

Mom came over and helped Dick from his Dad's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you know how you didn't get much for your birthday?"

Dick nodded.

"Well we all thought it would be nice to throw you a party, and combine the two occasions."

"Oh Mom this is neat." Dick said his face shining with pleasure.

"Ok where is he?" It was Mr Haly the owner of the circus. "Come over here lad."

Dick went over to him, his Mom pushing him so he had no choice. Mr Haly indicated that he should step up onto a box, which he did.

"Young Man in honour of your fine debut performance I would like to present to you on behalf of all assembled here, this certificate, which we have had framed."

He handed Dick a picture frame with a rather grand looking piece of paper inside.

"Th, th, thank you." Dick stammered, not knowing quite what to make of it. He made to step down from the box.

"No my lad you stay there, I think there is one more thing we have to do." Mr Haly said restraining him gently. "Look!"

Mr Haly pointed. Dick gazed in the direction he was indicating. His Dad came around the corner of their trailer pushing a red bicycle, with multi coloured ribbons tied to the handlebars. He came to a stop in front of Dick. Dick was mesmerised.

"Son, I know you thought you weren't getting very much for your birthday, but we thought, your Mom and I, that it would be a nicer surprise giving you this tonight. Everyone chipped in so we could get it. I collected it this morning when I went into town."

Dick stood looking with sheer amazement at the bike. He couldn't believe it. He knew how hard it must have been for them to afford something like this. He felt a tear well up in the corner of his eye.

"Oh it's, oh thank you, everybody, Mom, Dad its wonderful," he managed to say with difficulty.

"Go on then give it a whirl." His Dad urged.

Dick jumped down from the box and mounted the bike. After a shaky start he managed to set off riding in a wide circle and back to where he had started.

Everyone clapped him and called out to him.

"I bet you are still hungry," his Dad said as Dick braked in front of him. "Everyone has brought a plate and we have quite a multi cultural buffet."

"I'm starving!" Dick announced.

The band had begun to play quietly, and everyone began to drift over to where the feast had been laid out on trestle tables.

A bonfire had been lit and boards had been laid to accommodate dancing.

Everyone settled down on rugs and assorted chairs to enjoy the food, and drink. Eventually the party became merry affair, some dancing others just having a laugh.

Dick was caught up by the Russian jugglers and spun around in a wild dance until he thought he would fall over with dizziness.

It was getting late, the fire had settled down to a lazy flicker. Most folk were sat chatting and drinking or picking over the remnants of the food. The band had given way to a lone guitarist plucking a gentle tune.

Dick sat on the rug along side his Mom with his head on her lap. As she chatted to a couple of the other women she stroked and played with his hair, as she always did.

Dick was pleasantly drowsy, he could feel his eyelids drooping, and he fought to stay awake.

Dick felt strong arms encircle him and he was lifted up.

"Come on little man, I think its time for bed." His Dad said as he cradled him in his arms gently and set off towards their trailer. Mom followed having taken her leave of the other women.

Once inside, Dad placed Dick on the sofa and undressed him. Mom helped Dad to put his pyjamas on. Dick barely woke during all this.

Dad picked him up once again to carry him to the bedroom. Dick snuggled into his arms and muttered something unintelligible, clinging to his Dads top as he tried to lay him on the bed.

Extricating Dick's fingers, Dad tucked the blanket around his small frame, and put the blue stuffed elephant in beside him. He stroked Dick's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight my little one." He whispered.

Mom was stood in the doorway watching, there wasn't room for both of them in the narrow room.

Dad moved out past her, and she went in and knelt beside the sleeping boy. She tucked the blanket in again, brushed the stray hair from his forehead, where it had fallen again and kissed his cheek. She smiled, gazing down proudly at her peacefully sleeping son.

She rose quietly and slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Oh John," she said embracing her husband, "I have never felt so proud."

"Me neither," he agreed, "I think he has earned his place with us permanently now, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, I should say so." Mary chuckled, kissing John tenderly.

"How you fancy trying to make a new baby?" John suggested, "Now our first born is obviously 'all growed up'.

"Ooh, you know that sounds like a really good idea." Mary answered kissing John again, with more passion.

Taking her hand he led her to their bedroom.

Dick stirred half waking. His head buzzed with the memories of the day. He hugged Ellie to him.

"You know," he told her, "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do for the rest of my life, than fly in the Big Top with Mom and Dad."


End file.
